


Crying Game

by AngelzDemon5



Category: Bittytale, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: Author is lazy, Eventual Smut, F/M, It Will Be Explained Throughout The Story, More tags to be added, OC Is Reader's Best Friend, Reader Can Let Things Go Depending On How Big They Are, Reader Fakes A Smile A Lot, Reader Finds Some Of Her Bitty's On The Street, Reader Has Bad Relashinship With Mother, Reader Has Complicated 'More Than One Personality', Reader Has Little Patience, Reader Is A Tad Bit Crazy, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader Is Poor-ish, Reader Lives In Apartment, Reader Relates To UT And UF Sans A Lot, Reader has insomnia, Reader is a girl, Reader is depressed, Reader's Father Is Mentioned, Reader's Father Is Not In Her Life Anymore, Reader's Mother Is Single, There Is Songs That Reader Sings, US Sans Is Probably The Only One That Can Make Her Laugh For Real When She's Sad, UT Sans UF Sans And US Papyrus Are Very Critical Of Reader, reader has anxiety, updated randomly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelzDemon5/pseuds/AngelzDemon5
Summary: She has enough problems, but after seeing these little guys' problems, she just can't help herself. She starts to throw less stuff away, she starts to look on the brighter side of life, too. But, after being in the dark for more then half of her life, it's harder then it seems. The Bitties she just adopted are going to do some work with their new owner. But, half the bitties didn't even want to be there, so why not encourage her crazy side?





	1. Problems Are Not As Bad As They Seem

**Author's Note:**

> Readers are introduced to Reader's life. WARNING! There is cursing. 
> 
> And Reader's life isn't pretty. (My OC Is Reader's best friend btw)
> 
> IMPORTANT!! ~ means 'Later'

Frankly, (Y/n) didn't want to go out. She didn't want the snow on her car, or the freezing air. She didn't want to have to put on layers upon layers of cloths because it was cold. No, she wanted to stay inside her warm house. Or, warm-ish.  
Her apartment wasn't ideal, but it was better then being on the streets. Speaking of, she felt very, very bad for those who were on the streets. She would house them, but she can't afford it. Heck, she can barely afford food for herself, but she daren't complain.  
Her best friend, Annie, tried to visit her as often as possible. Of course, every time Annie visited, (Y/n) found a couple twenties and a fifty dollar bill on her counter. She'll never admit it, but she kind of relies on that money for a little extra food or bills every now and then. Though, it may not seem like a lot, (Y/n) cherishes the money because Annie is also struggling with bills and food. Granted she has five adopted children, it's still a struggle trying to get them all to trust you, work two full time jobs, and buy plenty of food for them to snack on. Plus the vet bills from her dog.

Annie does have some problems with adopting animals and children, but how can she help it? It's a gift that she lays her money down on (Y/n)'s counter.

It has been about a month since Annie visited, and (Y/n) was okay with that. She was kind of a loner anyways. Speaking of, even though she's a loner, she still has to shop.

(YOUR POV!)

I grunted as I bumped into random people, trying to take items off shelves and cloths off hangers. Christmas rush. It just so happens that I was out of milk this morning, and I was in the mood for cereal. The main food of my breakfast choices. 

"Hey! Watch it!" Someone growled as I tripped over them. I rolled my eyes, mumbling an 'I'm sorry,' before moving on. Finally in the dairy section, I tried to move my way through the crowd to get milk. Stepping on toes, shoving past shoulders, and mumbling curses, I got my half-gallon of milk.

I check my list and groan. 

Honey, flour, eggs, ketchup and mustard.

Oh god, why do I eat so much? Honestly, it wasn't a lot, but with a rush like this, I didn't feel like getting the five more things on my list. But I needed them, and I really didn't want to wake up, make something, and need something on the list that I was too lazy to get.

So I shoved through the crowd some more.

~

I sighed happily and slouched and sunk through my couch, smiling slightly, only to let it fall into a lazy frown again. Great. I forgot the mail.  
Thinking that I couldn't get it tomorrow without my neighbors taking my coupons, I heaved myself up again.

(I'm leaving the house design up to you, but here's a key to what you need; The kitchen is the first room by the entrance, and you are in an apartment, meaning at least 2 bedrooms, 1 bath, and 1 kitchen, you can have a living room if you want, because I will be mentioning living room. Thanks and sorry!)

I walked threw the kitchen, slipped on my shoes, and walked out the door, trotting down the two flights of stairs since the elevator was broken.

The mail boxes were, sadly, placed outside. In the cold. Ugggh.

~

It. Was. Freezing. The Christmas cold cheer did nothing except make me irritated. Granted it was always this way in winter, I hated the feeling of my ears and nose being frozen. 

I walked onto the slippery sidewalk, careful to not step on the small skeletons fighting the drain pipe thing- wait, small skeletons?!

I turned around quickly, and my eyes landed on two skeletons. One tall, and wearing an orange hoodie, some knee-length brown shorts, and tennis shoes, all of which were torn and dirty, but it didn't even challenge the way the skeleton itself looked. The white bones were cracked, dirty, and tired. It's muddy hand held onto the shorter skeleton's hand, who was wearing, what I assumed was a blue tie, bigger then it's head, tied around it's neck in a bow. It had a gray shirt with blue tips on the sleeves and bottom. It's shorts were blue as well, as were the rain boots it was wearing. All of the cloths were torn and tattered, but they themselves were way worse. They were fighting the thin sheet of melted snow, trying to not go down the drain. Though it looked like they could handle it no problem, their eyes were halfway closed, their feet dragging, and their arms waving dramatically by their sides. 

Me, taking pity on the tired skeleton bitties, I stepped closer and scooped them up. The taller one glared at me, and I was positive that he would attack me if he wasn't so tired. The shorter one fell asleep almost immediately. The taller one moved closer to the other, protecting it, it seemed.

"Uh..." I say nothing, thinking that if I was in that situation, I would react the same way. "Um, hi...?" It sounded like a question. "Er, listen real quick. I'm going to go through the classic 'I'm not gonna hurt ya' speech, 'cause I'm not. Really. I don't wanna bore ya, so, um, would it be alright if I take you to my place to let you sleep and clean up? I'll uh, send ya on your way after that if ya want."

The taller one said nothing.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
He nodded after a minute of us staring at each other. A small smile over-took my face as I headed back. "Oh good! I really didn't want you to die in the snow, or freeze! Gosh, wouldn't that be a shame? Oh! Sorry, talking about death, eh, not a good one-sided conversation. Er, sorry. I'm rambling. But I can't help it! I've never really seen a bitty up close. Though I disagree with the whole 'owning' thing, that's why I don't have an animal, I think bitties are cool. But I also know that after some time, they'll go out of the popular room and into the normal room. Trust me, it happens with everything. Sometimes, it takes ten years, sometimes, it takes ten days. Even though you guys will lose popularity, people will still buy and sell you- after all, you guys are very special. I've been thinking about saving some bitties for a long while now. There's these two that I've had my eye on. They say they're brothers, and, they look a lot like you, only... Meaner, I should say. All black and red. Not my type, but the way they're being treated.... Ugh, makes me sick." I rambled, too excited to stop or notice. "Oh! We're here! Heh, you must be glad," I didn't meet his glare as I opened my door. "I'm such a talker sometimes." I laugh dryly, entering my home.


	2. Chances Are Slim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader bathes and clothes the Bitties. The Taller one is still silent. The smaller one doesn't wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos!! It means a lot!!
> 
> WARNING! CURSING!!!

"So.." I say aloud, looking around. It wasn't the best, but it was better then potentially drowning in the sewers. "Home sweet home." I still held the bitties loosely in my hand. The smaller one hasn't woken up yet, but it's only been a short while. I expected him to be out for a few hours, but it was still worrisome. "So, um.. Baths! Yes, okay, so.. Okay." I made a mental list, gently setting them on the counter before going to grab a shallow bowl, filling it with warm water. I cut up a sponge, aware of the pin-pricks drilling into my back as I put some soap in the water. "Done! Now, I'm not a bitty expert, but I am one-hundred percent positive that you are not suppose to look like _that._ So, I heard that Sea Tea or somethin' heals monsters more then humans. I bought some because I've been having..." I dug around in my small fridge, bending down. "Uh, never mind. I heard that it heals. Aha!" I say, grabbing the cup of Sea Tea. "So.. Baby cups...Baby cups..." I mumble, looking around and racking my brain for something small the bitties could use to drink out of.

"Hmm..." I open and close cabinets, trying to find _something._ "Ah!" I smile happily. "Here we go!" I grab a small, plastic sampling spoon. Still to shallow for him, but it looks like a little-bit-too-big spoon for bitties. Him, _'Is it a he?'_ being as tall as he is, kinda looked normal....ish. Still too big.

"This is as close as I can get. Will it work for ya?" I hold up the white item. He looked at it skeptically. "Here." I place it a few inches in front of him. He eyed me, then shuffled closer, picking it up and testing it. He nodded bitterly.

Smiling, I take it back -a little too quickly, he jumped back- and scooped up some Tea, handing it back to him carefully. "There. Don't spill that. I spilled it once, and it stained my table-cloth. I don't want it staining my counter. Please. Thank you." I say, going back to check if the water was still warm while he drank. Why would it be cold? That only took about a minute or so.

 

I heard a slight grunt, so I turned back and smiled. His bones were healing, some even moving back to their original places. I took the thrown-aside spoon and filled it up again, giving it back. I watched his jaw open and the liquid fall smoothly inside. I didn't see where it went. _'Weird.'_ I thought to myself.

 

"The bath is ready, you can get in whenever ya want. Now, for your..Friend? I'm going to-" I reached for the smaller one, only to cry out and jump back. The taller one _bit_ me! That bitch! "Hey!" I frown, weakly glaring at him. "That wasn't nice."

I turn away again, taking another spoon and filling it up. "If you don't want me to touch him, er, her? If you don't want me to touch them, you do it." I hand him the spoon. He took it, going back to his friend. I turn away and go to the bathroom for a moment, finding a Band-Aid and patching up my wound. If he was an actual animal and was bigger, I'd need stitches. Is that a nerve? Shit.

 

I come back out, blood on my hands. For some reason, the water in the bathroom sink wouldn't work. I planned on calling today, but I don't have the money for that.

 

" _OW!_ Dude, what the _hell?!_ I didn't touch- Ya'know what? Never mind. I'm going to go get another Band-Aid. Then I'm going to walk out, and wash my hands in here because that sink is broken. Then, I'm going to go to the store while you wash yourself and your friend. Happy?"

 

I don't wait for an answer as I roll my eyes to go fix another bite. How did he even get me?

 

I put on a Band-Aid and followed my early explanation, going to the store after I re-heated the water. There was a bitty store down the road, so I could get new cloths and maybe some food.

"Okay... So, he's tall, and then there's a short one. They're like.. Well, this is about the size of the taller one." I explain to the clerk of the store. He nodded, and told me to follow him. I did. "From what you're explaining, they _are_ a type of skeleton bitties. And, from the cloths you described, they seem to be a classic Swap set of bitties. Most of the wild ones don't even have their brothers anymore, you got lucky to find them both together, and _alive_ , or one of them would have been aggressive. I can give you information about each bitty, and what to do with them, if you'd like." The brown-haired boy said. He was about my age, and looked quite cute. His blue eyes popped out from his pale skin.

"Oh, could you? I've never taken care of bitties before, and I'm afraid that I will do something wrong... And, is there a way we can speed this up or talk about it tomorrow? They're kinda in my house...Alone..."

 

He suddenly became alarmed. "Y-you can't do that! They'll escape without medical care!" My eyes widened as well, and I shot out the door, yelling a "Come on!" Behind my shoulder. We both ran down the street and I led him to my apartment. Granted this wasn't safe, but my mind was fogged with to much worry to care right now.

 

"B-bitty?" I call out hesitantly, walking through the kitchen, checking the counter where I left them. They weren't there. I panicked and ran wildly around.

 

"Uh, miss?" The boy called. I turned towards him. He was by the bowl I left for a bath. I walked over, looked in, and sighed in relief.

"Oh thank God." I mumble, turning to the boy. The taller one was bathing the smaller one. "So, now that you can see them, what do I do?"

 

Somehow, the taller bitty either didn't hear what we were saying, or just didn't care.

 

"Oh," He looked at them and thought. "Did you give them something?"

 

"Give them someth...? Oh! Yeah, I gave them some Sea Tea. Was I suppose to do that?"

 

"Yes, that was a good choice. Do you remember what they looked like before you gave it to them? And how long the smaller one has been asleep?"

 

"Oh, well, there was many cracks, the taller one had a chunk missing...I don't know if that healed yet, but it was on one of the front ribs.. As for how long the smaller one has been asleep.. Hmmm... I'd say about, half an hour to an hour? He fell asleep as soon as I picked him up... He hasn't woken up since. Is he okay?"

 

"The taller one seems fine," He said. "but the smaller one.."

The orange bitty now turned to him, listening.

"He'll probably need some extra magic. Sometimes, when Bitties are low on magic, they 'fall down.' They aren't quite dead, but they're dying. We have bottled magic at the store, or the taller bitty can give him some extra, but that's extremely dangerous. Just because they're in such a bad state, I'll give you a magic dose for free. Sound good?"

 

"Yes, perfect. Can I get it now? How do I inject it?" I asked, glancing at the bitties.

 

"You can grab it now. You need to take out the soul and inject it there. If you are uncomfortable with doing that, we have doctor bitties who can do it for you."

 

"Oh, well, I think I'd prefer someone who knows what their doing to inject magic."

 

"Fair enough. I'll see you in twenty minutes? It'll take that or longer to convince the taller one to let you take the smaller one. Sometimes, it'll take a few days, but you'll be able to come whenever. We're almost never busy, so we can see you whenever your schedule fits. Good?"

 

"Good." I reply.


	3. Another Pun Lover?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader can't visit the Bitty Vet any time soon. It takes longer then normal to gain his trust.   
> The smaller one still doesn't wake up.
> 
> WARNING!!! CURSING!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and comments! It means a lot!

I was planning on taking him sometime today, but, well, that plan didn't work out at all. As soon as I turned back to them, he was glaring at me, his friend in his arms, somehow dressed. "Uh... Hey." I say awkwardly.

He said nothing.

I looked anywhere but his eyes, silently wondering when he became intimidating. "So, uh, you heard all a' that, yeah? So, um, if you want your friend fixed, can I take 'em? You can come too!"

He still said nothing.

I sighed. "I'll take that as a 'no' then.."

I turned around towards the fridge, opened it, and dug around for some food. "Hungry?" I ask, already knowing that nothing will greet me except for silence-

 

"Sure."

 

I jumped, but froze. My breath stopped. My heart sped up. His voice was gravely from lack of use, but if he'd been in better condition, I would've bet money that his voice sounded like sharp honey. Smooth, sweet, but sharp. Mean. Knowing.

I turned around slowly. "W-What?"

"Sure." He echoed, looking at me with a bored expression.

Happiness filled me, but my face couldn't move to express that until I turned back to the fridge. I started rambling.

 

"Oh! Cool, okay, yeah. Your voice is, uh, nice? I think the correct word would be unused. Um, what do you want? I can make eggs. Wait, you need monster food. I can run to the store." I shot up, my head banging harshly on the top lip of the cold box. "Ow! Ouch, okay, uh. What? Oh! Store, yeah, Monster Food. Speaking. Eat. Wait, what?"

I shook my head. "You need Monster Food, and I get that at the store. Okay. Okay."

I turn towards him again, and he's staring at me with a calculated yet amused expression.

"What?" I ask dumbly.

He pointed to the floor. I followed his gaze. Gasping, I drop to my knees. "My eggs! Well, shoot, those are _going down the drain._ " I chuckled at my own stupid joke, surprised to hear another small one. I glance over my shoulder.

His hand was over his mouth to smother is small giggles.

"What? Did I _crack you up?_ " I ask, smirking as his shoulders shook. "Tell me when to stop, 'cause I've got _a dozen egg jokes._ " That was it. The _cracking_ point. He let out full blown belly laughter. I joined along with him.

 

After about a minute, he wiped an imaginary tear away. "Man, kid, your brain must be _scrambled,_ because that one was _one bad yolk._ "

I couldn't hide my surprise. Another pun-lover? No way. Challenge accepted.

"What? Did I _fry your brain_ with those jokes?"

"Pfft, what? Never, if anything, it was very _egg-squisite_ to hear."

"Glad to know, now I know _egg-sactly_ what kind of jokes you like."

"You have no idea. But right now, I should be stopping you, but I think I'll just keep _egging you on._ "

"Careful what you say, Mister Skeleton, someone might have the wrong idea. But, a man can wish, right? Keep looking at life _sunny side up!_ "

 

We were both laughing hard, no care in the world.

 

Now I can say whatever stupid joke, and someone will actually like them! Yes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okkkkkaaayyy I'm really sorry it's so short!!! ;-;
> 
> From another book I'm reading, I got the idea; you guys can help with the story! Pick A or B!
> 
> A: Hint of Reader's past  
> B: The taller one's POV
> 
> Pick wisely! Can't do both!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taller one's POV ! (only one person commented, but whatever...)
> 
> Who is this girl that took him in? Why is she being so nice?  
> Why isn't his brother waking up?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos!!! It means a lot!!!

The woman carried him loosely in her hand, ranting about.... Something. he just glared up at her, not listening to a word she said. He took in her appearance; granted she wasn't any model, but she was pretty _damn_ beautiful. From the glance he caught when she picked them up, she wasn't super thin either, her curves sticking out, making her more attractive. Her eyes shined as she spoke.

He rolled his eye-lights. His brother past out as soon as she picked them up, and that was understandable. They've been fighting that current for about half an hour, and before that, they'd been running from everything and everyone. Dogs would chase, humans would scream..The list was endless. They haven't slept in, what, three days?

He was _very_ tired, but he needed to protect his little bro. Both of them don't have names, but that didn't really matter, they had a soul bond. It was a family thing, and a monster thing. Humans could do it too, they just don't really have that connection with their own soul, let alone another soul. In fact, a soul's warning or suggestion is often mistaken for a 'consciousness,' whatever that is.

He shook his head, looking up at her again as she looked at him. She was silent. Did she ask him a question? Crap, what was it? Was it bad? What did she want? What if he said no, what would that do? Whatever it was...He didn't have enough magic to teleport out of there... He'd have to take a gamble, and the chances weren't in his favor. Taking a chance, a very big one, he nodded yes. She squealed and started ranting about death or something. Then she apologized and started ranting about something else. How much does she even talk? Won't her throat get tired?

 

 _'Heh, that's what he said.'_ He thought to himself, then shook his head, looking to where she was heading. Ah, she wanted to take them inside. Okay, he could work with that. What was this, an apartment complex? Okay, so not too big. Good. That means windows. What floor does she live on? Ah, second. Got it, okay. Escape plan, escape plan...

 

If worst comes to worst, he can carry his brother, break a window, and jump. Shouldn't hurt him too bad, and if he angles it right, then his brother will be okay and he'll take the crash. Granted, when he woke up, he'd complain, it would be worth it.

 

"So..." She said quietly. He snapped his head up. They were inside. When did that happen? "Home sweet home..." She mutters, going deeper inside the house. She glanced at them, thinking. Her face showed many emotions; Confusion, worry, and others.

"So, um... Baths! Yes, okay, so... Okay." She seems to be talking to herself now. He zoned out again, his eye-lights glazing over.

 

 

How long would it be until she gets tired of them? Soon, he knew. He would keep silent. How long until is brother woke up? If it takes more then three days, he'll donate his magic. He knows how these things work. Wasn't anything new. They did it a lot, and three days was the top time. Of course, he wouldn't tell the stranger that- she'll take advantage of it for sure. She was still mumbling away. Was she talking to him? Nah, it's fine.

Right?

What if she's threatening them?

Nah, her face doesn't show any anger.

She shuffled them and he gave a start.

Oh.

She was just putting them down.

Good.

He watched her move around and mumble to herself, suddenly thrusting her finger in the air and smiling. She quickly turned around and searched through cabinets, and taking something out. A cup. Classic. What, is she going to drown them in water? What a waste.

Soon enough she stuck a plastic spoon in front of him after pouring Sea Tea in a cup. 

Maybe this human was trustworthy?  
.  
.  
.  
Possibly...


	5. Chapter 5- Little Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three days, the shorter hasn't woken up. Reader decided to give them names. On one condition, the taller one gets to call her a name as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No cursing this time around.  
> This chapter is short.

"Hey." I greet the taller one. I still don't know his name.

"Sup." He greeted back.

"So," I started awkwardly, turning the heat on to make breakfast eggs. "I've been meaning to ask you- w-what's your name?"

 

Silence.

 

"We don't have names." He stated simply.

 

I froze momentarily, before quickly stirring the scrambled eggs. "O-oh.. Well, I, uh, could I name you? It'd be kinda awkward to get your attention just by yelling 'hey' across the room." I giggle. He didn't even smile as he thought.

 

....

Silence.

"Or, not, ya'know? It's fine, I can, uh, figure somethi- well, you probably don't want to live with me anyway, so, I guess names aren't an iss-"

"Sure." His words surprised me. I jumped, but nothing spilled. I sighed in relief before I glanced at him- he was standing lazily beside the stove, watching the eggs move with boredom.

 

"How about..." I thought for a moment, studying him. He looked back at me with a bored expression. "Honey?" I blushed as the word tumbled out of my mouth. "I mean-I-wait! That's not what I meant! It's just, you look like the condiment and- and I've caught you- d-drinking it sometimes, so- I-! How about som-"

"Honey's fine. As long as you don't mind if I call ya Baby." He winked.

I blushed, suddenly finding the eggs very intreasting. "I-Well,- Uh.." I stumbled over my words. I cleared my throat. "I-I'll name the other one...Blue? Short for BlueBerry. You both are named after foods! Heh, I was planning on, if I had any, naming my children Twix and Skittles. I thought it was quiet clever, but, now that I think about it.. Named after Candy... Yeah, I actually like it."

"Sounds good ta me." He looked at me. "Baby."

I blushed at the word.

"Since...Since when did you get so comfortable around me?" I mused out loud.

His facial expression darkened. "Do you want me to be distant?"

"N-no! No, it's just.. It's only been a few days, and when I picked you up- you-uh didn't like me..."

He didn't respond.

Damnit.

I turned around and went to use the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short and I took long to publish ;-;  
> I have been grounded, plus holidays .. And school is tomorrow.....  
> Anyways! Hope you enjoyed and the next chapter might take a while!!


	6. Chapter 6-Wait....Brothers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smaller one stirrs.  
> Reader finds more bitters scattered around the apartment on the verge of death. Apparently she isn't the only one hiding bitties.
> 
>  
> 
> Honey doesn't like this new arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!!! The chapters are probably gonna be posted lengths apart. If you want other stories, ask me and I'll send ya on your way ;3

Noon. It was noon. 

"Honey!" I call. 

In a flash, the small skeleton popped out of nowhere. I jumped. 

"A-ah. Hey. So, uh, I'm going to go p-pay the owner real quick. Um... Shouldn't take long, but he's a chatter. So, uh... Yeah. I'll ... Do you need anything?"

Honey shook his head.

I nodded, unsure. I needed to go to work later in the week, and friends were nice, but... 

Wait, stop worrying! These guys might not even...stay..

I cleared my throat, nodded, slipped on some outside shoes and left, gently closing the door.

I sighed, stuffing my hands into my pockets- or,  _was_ going to, but, I didn't have any. 

Growling angrily, I lightly stormed faster.

Until I heard a whimper.

 

I spinned immediately, my head snapping in search for the noise. Screw the owner- this was more important. I searched with my eyes until the sound echoed again, and I rushed towards the sound. It lead me to a door- 102, and I heard voices. It sounded like...Scolding? No, no, more like hushed yelling. Obviously trying not to gather attention. I caught snippets of the conversation. Or, the one-sided conversation.

 

_"Stay quiet! Or I'll punish him! Hush! Quiet! One more sound and he'll get it! Do you want that, you stupid monster? No? Stay quiet!"_

 

A-hah! Nope. Nope nope nopeity nope nope. Nobody is getting treated like that while _I'm_ around.

 

I knocked harshly on the door. "Hey! Excuse me? May I come in?"

 

The door opened to reveal a dirty, slightly smelly man. He was...Elder, but not old. Maybe mid forties. He only had a slight beard and mustache, and frankly, if I saw him on the street, I'd consider him a rapist and quickly walk the other way.

 

....

 

 

_Is he raping monsters?!_

 

I lost my voice for a moment while he spoke.

"What do you want, woman? I'm dealing with someone! Where's your husband? He ought to put you in your place!"

 

....

 

Oh hell nah. Now-pissed-off, I growled, glared, and pushed past him. It was hard to do, but I was running on pure anger, making it feel like he was a feather in my way instead of a grown man. My growl was almost animalistic, as if I had something in my throat. I didn't want it to go away - he was obviously shocked at the sound - so I didn't swallow or clear my throat if that was the case.

 

He regained his voice and stood up straight. Normal me (Not pissed off) would cower and hide, but I stood straigher. He was still a head taller then me. "Why you- what the hell are you doing?! This is my house! I ought'a call the land-lord and have you kicked out!"

Playing this one-card-lie may just get me to the top of the food-chain with this guy, unless he actually knew the land-lord. Then it would get me homeless.

....

It was so worth the fucking shot.

"I'm the land-lord's wife, you fucking idiot. I basically own this place as well. Now, unless you want me to report back to my husband that you are fucking threatening his wife and telling me that I need to back down, I suggest you get off your fucking high horse or I'll have _you_ kicked out. We on the same level, idiot?"

He immediately backed down, almost cowering. "O-oh, no, no, I'm..I'm sorry miss, I-I didn't know, I-"

 

"Yeah, ya didn't fuckin' know. Now shut the fuck up." Heh. I played my cards right.

 

He obeyed immediately, shutting his mouth with a quiet 'click.' I shifted my glare around the house, and it landed on two, poorly dressed, shivering, dirty skeletons. They were about the size of the skeletons at my house, and looked...The same.

 

Almost exactly the same.

 

Were my little guys common?

 

Oh well. They've clearly been crying and haven't had any sleep.

 

I snapped my gaze towards the man, and he followed my gaze, and paled. "What the hell is this?"

Now, unless _I_ wanted to get kicked out, since this place didn't tolerate monsters, I needed to pretend to kick the monsters out. Myself. Maybe I can send a wink their way? One of them must know what that means. They have to.

 

"A-ah, miss, it's-it's not what it-it looks like! I s-swear!"

My glare hardened.

"Oh, really? Because what I see is; a man, who threatened the Land-lord's _wife_ , is holding two _monsters_ in a place that does not _tolerate_ monsters. Am I reading this wrong?" I looked towards them, and manage to send a hidden wink. I prayed that they knew what that meant.

 

"Yes-! I mean no! I-I mean-!"

 

I rolled my eyes, nervousness swimming in my stomach, but I glared harder. Oh god please please _please_ do not have the Land-Lord walk in. Because either I have a man who could kill me hate me, or loose a home. Fuuuuuck.  "Shut up. I'm taking them."

 

"T-taking them?" Doubt raised in his eyes and fear rose to my throat. Fuck fuck fuck I worded that wrong! Quick! Quick! Fucking _save_ _it!_

 

"To the fucking trash, idiot." I replied quickly. Oh thank god.

 

Fear pooled back in his eyes, backing down once more. "O-of course, miss..."

...

 

...

 

This was going to bite me in the ass later. Whelp. Better start looking for a new home.

 

I took the small skeletons and held them close, walking out of the house and shutting the door. No slamming~ That could take away time~

 

I started walking back to my apartment, dropping my 'wife' act and smiling at the shaking skeletons. "Shh, shh, don't worry. I'm not gonna get rid of you~" I cooed gently, expecting no response. Like Honey.

 

..

I opened my door, shouting that I was home. Honey popped up on the kitchen counter right in front of the door, smiling lazily before his gaze fell to...his...new.......brothers? I don't know.

"Uh, hey Honey. I-Um....Hey wait a minute..."

I glanced where Blue would be, but..It was empty? "Where's Blue?" An alarm in my head went off as I snapped straight. Worry, fear, and motherly instincts flooded my eyes, and Honey saw this immediately.

"Woah woah mamma." Mamma? That was new. "He woke up. He's fine. Just exploring."

 

My alarms continued. Louder.

Fuck.

I left the toilet seat open.

Mental note- start closing the toilet seats.

 

"Honey! Blue could _drown_ in the bathroom! Where is he?!"

Honey was now also on alarm and blooped (Don't judge my usage) away. I quickly set the new-comers down and rushed to the bathroom. "Blue? Blue!"

...

 

Oh yeah..

 

He didn't know his name yet.

 

....

 

 

"Blue!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup bros! Sorry again that it took so long! I wrote other stories on Quotev if ya wanna check it out! At AngelzDemon !! Anyways. enjoy. next chap will be while. But, I get to stay up late tonight and thought that I could post a chapter before screwing off ! Seeyaaaaa!!!


	7. Blue! You got Brothers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue was saved from the bitty-eating toilet. Honey still doesn't like the idea of other bitties. Blue is a tad clingy to Reader. The new bitties are also....Really...Clingy to Reader. Or, at least one of them are.

I rushed into the bathroom, seeing Blue struggling to swim in the toilet. I started to freak out and thanked my past self for always flushing as I plunged my hand into the toilet water to grab the bitty.

"Ah, jeez, Blue, are you okay?" I asked as he coughed. I set him on the counter, allowing Honey to pat his back. If I did it, I was afraid I'd _break_ his back. "Is he okay?" I ask, glancing at Honey. He nodded.

 

"Yeah, just a little...Choked up."

 

Through all the coughing, Blue managed to scold Honey. "NO! BROTHER, HOW COULD YOU!?" I giggled, watching Blue scold him. Until my voice went mute.

 

"Shit..." I mumbled.

 

"HUMAN, YOU SHOULD NOT CURSE-"

 

"I left the other two alone! Crap! Honey, feel free to use the towels- and keep Blue out of the toilet and sink- they both have water in them!" I rushed out of the bathroom, looking for the other bitty skeletons. Luckily, they were both right where I left them, shuffling awkwardly.

 

"Ah, sorry guys. We had, um, a very...Odd situation."

 

"HUMAN. I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR SAVING US FROM THAT MAN. I KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE MUST HAVE BEEN DIFFICULT. THOUGH YOU MAY HAVE LIED, I WISH TO THANK YOU FOR DOING JUST THAT. SO, THANK YOU, HUMAN."  I was speechless. Why..Why would they thank me for abducting them? Now that I think about it...I kinda did that to Honey and Blue too.

Oops.

A blush littered my face. "I-it's really no problem. Seriously. Um, well,-"

 

"HUMAN! THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME FROM THE BITTY-EATING METAL OBJECT YOU REFERRED TO AS A TOILET!" The other skeleton that looked exactly like Blue snorted.

Jeez. I was getting thanked a lot.

This was..

Very...

Uncomfortable to be thanked.

 

"Uh, no, um, no problem, Blue. Oh, I hope you don't mind being named that...?"

 

"WHATEVER YOU WISH TO CALL ME, HUMAN, I SHALL RESPOND TO IT!" 

 

A small smile itched at my face. "Well, um, your name is blue, then."

 

"A SWELL CHOICE FROM A SWELL HUMAN. THANK YOU."

 

Ah jeez..

I blushed, glancing at the ground.

I didn't know how all the bitties noticed.

 

"A-anyways...Do you guys have names?" I asked. The one that looked like Blue opened his mouth, but -who I assumed was his brother- answered first.

 

"WHY NO, HUMAN. DO YOU WISH TO NAME US AS WELL?"

 

"Uh, if you don't mind, that is..."

 

"Nah, we don't mind." The one that looked like blue said. His voice was deep like Honey's. I had a feeling that they....

 

They weren't going to get along.

 

But I didn't know why.

 

"Um..Okay...So, you're name'll be..." I thought hard. "Your name'll be...Hmm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE GIVE ME NAMES AS NICKNAMES FOR THE NEW BROTHERS. I NEED YOUR HALLLLLLLPPPPPPP!


	8. Naming New Bitties!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader names the bitties, and Honey thinks it's hilarious that she's naming all of them after food.

(Short)

 

I rested my hand on my chin, tapping thoughtfully. A light bulb went off in my head as I snapped my fingers. "Duh! How about Carrot," I pointed to the replica of Honey, "And noodle." I pointed to the replica of Blue.

Noodle laughed loudly. "N-Noodle?" He wheezed. "Where did that come from?!"

I blushed as Honey laughed as well.

"A-ah, well, if you want me to change it, I...I can..." I darted my eyes elsewhere.

"N-nah, it's cool. Noodle is a good name, though I have no idea where you got it- I'm certainly not as thin as a noodle, but whatever." A joyful smile was still on his face as he looked at me.

I smiled. "Well, that's good, because I have no idea what else to call you. Anyways, you guys hungry? It's almost lunch time, and all this running about, and lying, is making me hungry." I walk to the fridge as I hear Honey question me.

"Lying? What about?"

I laughed. "About being the Land-lord's wife. This stinky, creepy guy wasn't treating Carrot and Noodle very nicely, and he was..Well, he was a very, very big feminist. So, I lied so he'd give me the bitties. Plus, I don't think they were his in the first place." Realization hit me hard that I was talking like they weren't even there. "Sorry! Were you his, or....?" I turned toward them, noticing the awkward, nervous faces they made. Well, that Carrot made. Noodle? Basically neutral. But if he was anything like Honey, neutral could be angry, nervous, or even scared. It just depended on the conversation.

"Nah. He picked us up off the streets."

Short.

Okay, so, Noodle was annoyed.

"Oh, cool. So I'm not getting sued." I say, trying to lighten the mood.

Kinda worked...

"So, Blue, tell me how you got trapped in the toilet?" I glance at him before pulling out hot dogs. I missed the way Honey and Noodle's eyes brightened yet seemed to dull at the same time.

"OH, WELL, I WAS EXPLORING AND..WELL, I TRIPPED."

Classic.

"Really?" I ask, pretending to be surprised. Yeah, total classic.

"YES, REALLY! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT EITHER!" He puffed is tiny, adorable chest out. Fuck, he was cute.

"HUMAN?" Carrot asked, trying to peer around me. I moved so he could see the pan I was using. I turned on the flame. "WHAT ARE YOU MAKING?"

I laughed. (Plz no hate if you're a vegetarian.) "Hot dogs! Honestly, they're one of my favorite foods. Other then...Well, I have a lot of favorite foods. (F/f) being the number one."

"I'M AFRAID I'VE NEVER HEARD OF (F/F). WHAT IS IT?" Carrot blinked at me.

I gasped in mock surprise. "You've never heard of it? It's only one of the best foods/desserts on the planet!" I put my hand a good two feet above the pan to make sure it was hot. Sure was. I started putting the hotdogs in it. The pan sizzled in response.

"IS IT? WELL, YOU WILL HAVE TO SHOW ME SOMETIME, HUMAN!" Carrot smiled.

I realized that Honey and Noodle have been having...A very odd staring contest.

"Hello? Boys? You okay there?" I glance at them.

Honey was the first to break, responding, but not daring to look away. "Yeah?"

"Um..How much hotdog do you want?"

At that, they both swerved to look at me. "As much as possible." They said at the same time. I giggled. "You got it. But let's start with one. If you're still hungry, I'll heat up another. Oh, look! They're done! Carrot, Blue, how many?"

"I WOULD LIKE ONE, PLEASE, HUMAN!" Carrot smiled.

"YES, ME TOO. I WOULD LIKE ONLY ONE." Blue walked up to the edge of the counter.

"You got it~" I sung happily, cutting them up in fourths (because you really didn't want to be one of those mothers that cut food for people who could obviously cut their own food) and put them on two separate plates- one for Carrot and Noodle, the other for Blueberry and Honey.

Hmm... I wonder if Blueberry's and Honey would actually taste good...

I wonder if Carrot's and Noodle's would be a good mix....

I shook my head and served the plates, placing one on my own plate and started to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the names! Hope you enjoyed~


	9. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...maybe ?

So.. I've been thinking. 

I want you guys to vote in the comments. (More than one person this time plz)

Should I continue updating like 'normal' for awhile, or do you guys want me to stop updating for a bit, then post a really, really long chapter whenever I can?

This'll be a one time thing, because I want to see if it'll work with me and you guys. If it works for both of us, then I'll continue to do it. If not, cool, I won't. Its up to you guys. But please vote- I don't want to decide this on my own and then deal with a bunch of angry readers because I haven't posted in a month. (Give'er'take)

Anyways. Please vote. It'll help. Thank you!!

 

(Oh, and if you vote long chap and it doesn't work for me, there will be a medium chap posted whenever I get to it)


	10. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader tells her plan to her four bitties. Two of which form a plan of their own.

After everyone finished their lunch, I picked up the plates and placed them in the sink/trash.

"So.... I need to make you guys beds... You four -plus the ones I want- can't always sleep with me."

I just barely missed the questioning glance Noodle gave Honey. But I did see the smug look Honey shot back.

I ignored it. "So, I'm not the best crafter, but any requests? Like, shapes, stiffness, or color?"

"I WOULD LIKE A RED RACECAR BED!"

Ah jeez... "Um... How about we go half-way happy and I make your covers have a racecar _pattern_? Is that okay?"

Carrot seemed to deflate a little, but he popped right back up. "ANYTHING WITH A RACECAR WILL MAKE ME... IT WILL MAKE ME HALF-WAY HAPPY, AS YOU SAID!"

I laughed. "Okay. Blue? Any requests?"

He thought. "NO. WHATEVER YOU ARE COMFORTABLE MAKING, HUMAN! ANY BED IS BETTER THAN NO BED, RIGHT?"

...

That sentence brought me down to earth real quick. How long have they not slept in a bed before I took them in?

That just made me realize how lucky I had it. While people are out there, freezing, tired, hungry, alone...  
And I'm in here. Warm. Well-slept. Full....

....

"Okay." I managed to whisper. "....Noodle? Honey?" I glance at them, only half listening.

"Anything's cool."  
"Yup. Whatever ya got is good." They both replied.  
Jeez..

"Okay." I said, louder. "Then...um, well, I need to go shopping." I laughed. "So, do you guys want to know the plan, or do you want to be surprised?"

"I'd like to know, if ya don't mind." Honey spoke, putting his hands into his pockets.

...... Well Fuck. I forgot to buy them new cloths. And what? It's been a few _days?!_

Just-  _Aghhh!_

"Fucking-agh! I'm so, so sorry," I say, putting my hand up to my face. They all looked at me. "I'm so stupid, I forgot to get you guys cloths! How does someone forget  _cloths?!_ " By now, I was mostly talking to myself. "Jeez- okay, so the plan for today is to get cloths," I took my hand off my face. "So, everyone haf lunch, and- fucking. Great." I groaned as a knock came from my front door.

"Just a minute!" I call loudly. I turn back to the bitties, whispering. "Okay, you guys need to  _hide,_ like, _now."_ I turned and walked to the door. When I glanced back, they where gone. Good. Good.

I opened the door, and was pleasantly surprised when someone hugged me.

"(Y/n)!" My best friend smiled, letting go of me. "Sorry I couldn't visit in forever- my mum was sick, so I had to get a babysitter. How are you?! It's been so long. And, knowing you, something big happens. Can I come in? Or is there a (guy/girl) in here with you?" She winks. I blush furiously.

"Annie! Shut up! Yeah, come on in. Anyone with ya?" I ask, opening the door wider to let her through. She came in and glanced around, looking for something new.

I thanked my past self for putting the dishes in the sink/trash.

"So...." The brown-haired woman started, turning towards me. She sat on the couch and patted next to her. I obeyed. Her green eyes sparkled. I was always jealous of her looks- green eyes, good body, amazing face... She had it all... But, when we first met, I thought she'd be a stuck-up rich girl.

Boy was I wrong. And I'm glad I was.

"What happened?" She smiled widely.

She was like a big child, but knew How to act appropriately when needed.

I contemplated whether I should tell her. She was my best friend, after all...

"Promise you won't tell?" 

She rolled her eyes, scoffing. "Do I ever?"

Good point. She never tells my secrets- and I never tell hers.

I sighed. "Guys? You can come out now- it's all cool!"

I really hoped they listened and Annie didn't laugh at me. She never thought I was crazy- if she did she was crazy with me- but she did poke fun. 

Luckily, they listened, and they hopped out of cabinets, the bathroom, and...Honey was in my bedroom.

Joy.

They sat by my side on the couch arm. 

Annie smiled, trying not to screech.

She did, however, bomb me with questions. I realized that this is where I got my 'chatty' side from.

"How long? Names? Honest to God, (Y/n), I know you love food but if you named them all after food..." 

I was about to say something, but she kept talking.

And her talking turned to advice....

And it was going on forever, but I listened. What? 3/5 times she has really good advice.

"Annie!" I cry out, putting my hands on her shoulders. She stopped.

"Enough," I giggle. She laughs too. "Ive had Honey and Blue for about a week, and Noodle and Carrot for about a day."

She looked at me, deadpan. "Blue for blueberry, yeah?"

I blushed, nodding shyly.

She burst out laughing, facing the boys. "I almost feel bad for you- but she can't help it. She told me when we were younger that if she ever got children-"

My eyes widened. "Annie no!"

"She'd name the girl Skittles and the boy...ah, what was it? I don't know. Some kind of candy."

I heard the boys laughing. And...well, here is where Annie gets protective. She knows I can take care of myself- she just usually gives anyone I'm dating/hanging out with the same dark voice with harsh words.

I barley heard her speak as she leaned into the boys. "If you ever  _think_ about hurting her, then I swear on my grave that I will do a lot worse then put you to death. Understood?"

I didn't see their reactions, but Annie nodded and leaned back.

"So, we're going shopping!" Annie decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I don't think I really like doing the long ones.. I wrote like, half a page, and I forgot to save...  
> So it was gone...  
> Plus I keep forgetting about This becaude I think "hey, I wrote in it the other day, that must've been a chapter!" So...
> 
> I think I might do longer ones a few days over-'schedual,' so I think it'll be good for all of us. Thank you to those who voted and have A good day/night!!!


	11. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go shopping, and Reader proves how much of a b*tch she can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a while ago, I wrote almost a whole chapter (This chapter) and was going to post it. My parents don't know about my account here, so when my mom walked through the door, I freaked out and exited.
> 
> ...  
> Without saving.
> 
> And then I did it /again/.
> 
> So..... Sorry for the longer delay, it should've been up weeks ago. Sorry 'bout that..
> 
> Anyways! Feed that comment monster! Commends tell me you like this story!

Annie dragged me into the store, a large smile on her face as she pulled me like a child to the nearest isle full of bitty cloths. Little shelves were placed up by the dozens of racks, along with little stairs at the ends to get to other levels.

 

Cute.

 

I set the four gently on one of the little walks, seeing them pair up with their respective brothers. I turned to Annie. "Listen, I'm paying, okay?"

 

She gaped at me, raising her finger and opened her mouth to speak. I held up my hand and she stopped. "No, no excuses. _I_ am paying. Okay?"

 

"Can I at least _help?_ Please?"

 

I frowned, thinking as my bitties browsed the levels of cloths. "Ugh," I groan. " _fine,_ you can only pay 20% though. No more."

 

She nodded happily. "Okay! Thank you! I'm going to go look at the bitties in the glass containers down by the little beach thing. See if any of them...Um... Want to go home with me." She smiled and trotted off, as if she was five years old.

I smiled and shook my head, turning back to my bitties, who were in different levels. Honey and Blue where looking at little blue bows, Noodle and Carrot browsing the red scarf isle. Who knew there could be so many sizes?

 

"Find anything yet?" I ask, smiling at them. Blue jumped and grabbed something.

 

"I BELIEVE I HAVE, HUMAN!" His smile was contagious. "BEHOLD, MY NEW DECORATIVE NECK WEAR!" He held up a large blue bow-tie, slightly smaller then the ruined one he had on. I smiled at him.

 

"Of course. Do you want me to take it, or would you like your own shopping cart?" They totally had little bitty shopping carts, and they were adorable.

 

"I CAN HANDLE MY OWN, BUT..UM.." He flushed blue. Awwwww. "IF YOU COULD HAND ME THE CART, THAT WOULD BE VERY HELPFUL."

 

"Of course. Carrot, Noodle, do you want a cart too?" I glance at them a couple levels down.

 

"YES PLEASE, HUMAN! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Carrot sent a smile my way, his eyes gleaming as he checked out scarves. Noodle stuffed his hands in his pockets and nodded his head silently. I nodded to myself and went to get two mini-carts. Once I got them, I gave one to Blue and one to Carrot, both of which thanked me.

 

It felt weird...Being thanked like that. It felt as if I didn't deserve it, as if they were only doing it to be nice. They probably were...

 

"So!" I say, trying to distract myself. "Honey, Noodle, have you found anything?" I looked at them both. Noodle shrugged, but I noticed a nice, fluffy, blue hoodie in the cart Carrot was pushing.

 

Honey went to reach for his back pocket, but thought twice and put it in his front pocket instead. "Nah, I haven't found anythin' yet." He said with calmness.

 

"Have you been _looking?_ " I tease, smiling.

 

He was about to reply, but another, female voice cut him off.

 

"Ugh!"

 

I faced the voice, expecting Annie to be there, dramatically pointing to something that they were selling. Instead, I saw a beach-blonde woman a little older then me. She wore an expensive looking pink dress, and a little robot bitty on her shoulder wore an equally expensive suit. She glared at me, my bitties, then looked away.

 

"Excuse me, can I help you?" I ask sarcastically, plastering one of my famous fake smiles.

 

"Yes, actually," She responded. Her voice was already annoying; as if she knew everything and she was better then me. "You can get those... _things_ out of here. They're disrupting the peace, and very distracting."

 

I took a deep breath in, and vaguely noticed weight on my shoulders from my bitties. "Why, do tell, do you think they are _'Disrupting the peace'_?

 

She scoffed once more, responding. "Because they're _filthy._ Just _look_ at their _cloths!_ I bet you don't even feed them. I bet you _abuse_ them and make them your _slaves-_ "

 

I walked up to her, popping her personal space bubble. Our noses were inches apart. " _I do not abuse them. They are part of my family. I don't give a fuck if you insult me, hit me, whatever to **me** , but when you bring **them** into it..."_ I paused. " _I'll show you how abusive I can be."_

 

 

Only then did I feel a hand on mine, pulling me back. I turned around, prepared to punch someone, but faltered when I saw an angry Annie. "Calm down, (Y/n). Go shop. I'll handle this." I noticed a phone in her hands, and I smirked. The ending scene was her growling words at me. Well, with proof like that, and if Annie says that I didn't do anything, the police would believe Annie, and not this bitch.

 

I sighed. "Okay."

 

The woman cackled. "Oh my _god_! I bet _you_ have an owner, right? Is this your owner? Telling you to do something and you _do_ it?!" She laughed again. I started walking towards her to smack her in her stupid face, but Annie held me back, hatred burning in her eyes.

"I've. Got. This." She growled, pushing me back as she went forward.

 

I walked so the bitties ears would be spared of some... _colorful_ language.

 

We finished shopping and later saw the police man talking to the woman, who was in tears.

 

 

I smirked as I got into the car.

 


	12. New Cloths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) vents about how she's slacking..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been sick... Aurgh. Anyways, enjoy!!!!

 

"Alright," you state slowly, putting the cloths on the line. All four bitties were on your shoulders, tired from the two-hour long shopping trip. You glanced as the price got higher and higher.. Jeez, taking care of people were _expensive_. These cloths were three times as small, but twice as expensive as normal cloths! "You guys ready?" You took out your wallet.

"Yeah, we're ready." Noodle said with a yawn.

"Hey!" A familiar voice yelled. You only chuckled, quickly giving the cashier your money.

"Quick, take it, keep the change!" You say, shoving a couple twenties in his hands. He stared at you, fiddling awkwardly, unsure. "Keep the change," You repeat, giggling as you grab your bags, trotting out of the store like a child.

 

"(Y/n)!" Annie yelled, face red as she chased you into the car. "I said I'd pay some..." She complained.

You just rolled your eyes. "Yeah, as if I'd let you."

She groaned but didn't complain further, starting up the engine and driving back to your apartment. "So, deal for tonight- I'm taking the couch."

You glanced at her. "We both know that's not happening." You say, knowingly.

"Whelp, I know this time it is."

"No, it isn't." You argue, although there was no venom behind your words.

"Yes, (Y/n), it is. I feel guilty whenever I take your bed. You can't expect me to just take your bed out of the blue. How about I just take the couch for tonight, and take your bed tomorrow? I _did_ kind'a pop out of nowhere at your door..." She grumbled, ranting.

You sigh, annoyed. " _I_ feel guilty when I let a guest sleep on the couch. That's meant for me when guests are here. Even when... _Augh,_ even when my _mo_ _m_ is here."

"You know, you could just lock your door."

"She'll get a key-picking kit. I just know it." You groan.

"Put a chair in front of the door."

"She'll break it." You counter.

"Call the cops."

"On my mom? Have you met her? She can talk her way out of anything. No way." You rub your eyes, movement slow. Your bitties had fallen asleep a while ago.

"Maybe just say _no._ "

"Do you have any idea how _hard_ that is?"

 _"That's what she said,"_ Annie whispered.

You playfully shove her shoulder. She makes an exaggerated move of falling over. "Anyways," You start again. "I'll agree. You take the couch."

" _For tonight,"_ Annie repeats.

" _For tonight,"_ You echo.

She sighs happily, pulling into a parking space.

 

~~~

You had entered your apartment, carrying your bitties in your hands. You thought the movement of your shoulders would wake them up.

 

"Okay," You say slowly, putting them on the couch. "I _need_ to make them some beds."

"Wow," Annie mocks. "You really _have_ been slacking, huh?" She playfully says.

You rub your eyes, sighing. "It wasn't _my_ fault that they were literally going to _drown._ "

"What, a week ago?" She counters, going in your room to get your sewing kit. One that you never use, anyways.

"I'm _sorry!"_ You whisper when she gets back, grabbing some newer looking hand-towels and cutting them to size. "I'll go shopping later for actual beds for them."

"You know, I've researched some stuff when bitties were first discovered, and one picture had this whole, amazing man-cave just for their bitties under their bed. Complete with a mini T.V, bean bag chairs, a table.. You name it. It was awesome."

"I don't have the _money_ for that. Hell, I barely have enough for _myself!_ Taking these guys in was a bad idea. How will I afford it? Maybe I can pick up another job.."

"Or _maybe,"_ Annie offers. "You could edit for _me,_ at _home,_ and I'll _pay_ you! You've always been good with that computer-y stuff! I've been asking you for years!"

"Annie, listen," You set the sewing needle down. "I don't want to take your money. I _can't._  We've been over this."

"Come  _on._ 12 dollars an hour! You need this job!"

"...I just don't know Annie."

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Bye bye~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to get some more jobs.

You sigh, resting your head on the table, 3am in the morning, nursing a glass of water. Today... Well, it wasn't even that bad. A fight with an older lady? Not that difficult. Arguing with your friend? It wasn't even an argument.

...You lift your head up, bags under your eyes, as you look at the bills laid in front of you, opened. They were higher than usual. A knock late at 8pm earlier today, well, _yesterday,_ said that you needed to chat with the land-lord about rent. Yeah- this apartment wasn't the best. They had you pay the bills plus rent. Stupid, really, and you knew that you could go somewhere else for cheaper, but they were all an hour away from your work. This was the only thing you could (barely) afford and still be at least twenty minutes away from your job. Speaking of, you needed to pick up a new one if you wanted to pay these bills. What could you possibly do, though? This late at night, as well. There were only so many odd-jobs you could get at midnight to 4am, where you could get at least two hours of sleep before needing to go to your full-time job. Ah shit, that's right, you completely forgot to go in yesterday! Fuck..

So, let's say you were just fired. Then, you'd need to get a different full-time job with at least $20 per hour. Waitress-ing was a gamble, but it could work out. Fridays and the weekends? Should be good tips. You could work the bar, lots of adults go to the bar. But you didn't know if they left a lot of tips. Couldn't you do both? Bar and waitress? Then, you could get two steady incomes plus tips from either one. Perhaps, if that was your day job, you could haul sand or dirt for others? If you really thought about it, lots of companies work extremely late. Hell, you could search for a night-guard position. Something. Anything.

You groan quietly, rubbing your temples. There was food to buy, too. And not just for you; oh, no, not just for you, but for four others as well. Granted they were bitties, money was money.

You get up, slip on your shoes, and exit the room quietly, going outside.

~~~~

You did all the small jobs you could find. It was 6am. You were exhausted as you went through the hallway.

"Hey," A gruff, familiar voice rasps from somewhere to your left. Where have you heard that voice before? You could've sworn you knew it. "You!" It rasped again. You turn your head, and see a silhouette of a man, hiding in the shadows.

"Yes, sir?" You ask kindly, squinting at him.

"Come here," He ordered.

"Um," You glance around. "I'm perfectly fine here, thank you." You nod at him, choosing to keep your distance.

It looked as if he shrugged. "If you insist," His voice was hard, but quickly, the silhouette rushed out of the shadows and gripped your neck, shoving you against the wall with a quiet 'thud.' You gasp, the sound struggled, as his hand closed off your air-way. You clawed at his fist, feeling your feet no longer touch the ground.

He was in the light, and you suddenly remember him; he was the guy with Carrot and Noodle! This fucking bastard!

"See," He chuckled, squeezing your neck. You made a choking noise. "I knew you weren't the land-lord's wife. Too young, ya are." You struggled to breath, little droplets of air only giving you enough not to faint from lack of oxygen.

He leaned close, close enough where you could smell the whiskey on his breath. It was disgusting.

You whimpered, your lungs burning.

He chuckled lowly, his nose on your neck. He smelled you. "Fuckin' beautiful," He complimented. It didn't feel like a compliment. "But a bad girl," He pulled you away only to shove you back against the wall. "Don't worry," He cooed sarcastically, "You'll get paid for this~"

Suddenly, he dragged you into a room.

 

~~~~~~

You were taking a shower, scrubbing yourself everywhere. You scrubbed and scrubbed until you were raw. 

But it didn't matter. You still felt his hands on you. His mouth on your neck. You still felt.... You still felt him inside you. 

You sobbed as your hands ached, tending from the constant movement for what felt like hours. It wasn't enough.

You could never get that _disgusting_ feeling off of your skin. You hated it. You despised it. You wanted it gone. 

But that didn't happen.

Somebody knocked. Annie, you knew, because the others couldn't make a sound that strong.

...You didn't answer. You needed more time. You needed to get the feeling off of you. Away. Gone.

 

"(Y/n)?" Annie called through the door. "C'mon, open up," She asked kindly.

 

That was just like Annie. So, so kind. What would she do if she were to find out?

 

Another knock. "I'm not kidding. I'll kick this down if you don't open it," She says, almost serious.

 

You don't respond, too silent for your own good.

 

_  
"Silent, bitch. If someone hears you, I'll leave more bruises then clear skin on your pretty little figure.."_

 

 

Tears filled your eyes again.

 Suddenly, the door swung open. You could see the fuzzy silhouette of her thin figure walk towards you.

"(Y/n)?" Her voice held more than worry. It held terror. 

When she opened the curtain, you weren't even ashamed of her seeing your naked body. You felt nothing. Even when she screeched.

Oh yeah. Had you washed off the blood yet?

"(Y/n)!" She sobbed. You slowly moved your head to stare at her. 

"I'm okay," you said cheerfully, but despite your best efforts, you couldn't smile to fully convince her. You just stared, almost dead-like at her. 

"You are obviously  _not_ okay! You're  _bleeding!_ " She screeched. 

"It's okay," your voice was flat. Dead. "It's fine."

Quickly, ignoring you, she shut off the water and spinned so fast she almost fell, going to get a towel.

"Noodle!" She yelled, tears falling but somehow keeping her voice even. 

Suddenly, just in time when she put a towel around you, the short skeleton popped into existence.

You barely even flinched. 

"Yeah?" He seemed relaxed, until he saw her red eyes and the towel slowly absorbing the blood all around your body. "What happened?" He yelled.

"C-call the police! Tell them to get an ambulance over here! The address should be in her wallet!"

"What happened?!" He demanded.

"Do it!" She screamed back, lifting you up. You suddenly yelped in pain.

She gasped as she looked; she finally noticed multiple large bruises littered across your body.

Noodle gulped and blipped out of the room. You could hear him yelling orders to the others.

~~~~

Eventually, you were in the E.R, since nobody knew what happened and you refused to utter anything but "I'm okay." They were too busy cleaning you up to ask for the bitty's papers, too. Luckily.

You swore, when Annie walked you down the hall, you saw his face, smiling in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....yep.  
> ...enjoy.


	14. ///Mind if I move in for a bit?///

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Annie move in? With her children and animals?  
> ....Can Annie also beat Mr. Walter's ass?
> 
> WARNING  
> RAPE IMPLIED BUT NOT ACTED OUT.   
> VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.

You weren't kept over-night. In fact, your wounds were so minuscule (they were mostly bruises and bite-marks), they didn't make you pay for a simple freak-out. They also completely dismissed the bitties paperwork, claiming that they weren't the police- they didn't need to see paperwork. They did, however, give you a few pills on the house because you used to be friends with one of the doctor's sister, whom died five years ago. Although you still didn't speak, Annie thanked the doctor on behalf of you.

All four bitties were on your lap as you stared emptily at the street as Annie drove her car back to your apartment.

"So.." Annie started, glancing worriedly at you. You didn't seem to hear her. Or didn't show that you were listening. "...Would it be okay if I move in? Or maybe in the same apartment?"

Silence on your side.

"..I mean, the house we have is getting a bit... less home-y, if that makes sense..."

You say nothing.

"Anyway, I was thinking, since your apartment is technically open to _pets_ but not _bitties,_ I could bring my kids and my dog over for a little bit.. Eventually I could buy a house, maybe down the road to take care of you.."

You just stare out the windshield.

"...And that means we'd be able to hang out more! You haven't met Kathrine yet, have you?"

"..."

"...Right." She tries. "Anyways, I could find a new job here, we could totally go get coffee every Friday, and Lillian could watch the rest of the kids for me."

You seem frozen, your chest barely moving to indicate you were breathing. You knew you were being rude, but... You just couldn't force yourself to speak, or to even look at her. You were just... You felt nothing. You should feel guilt. But you don't. Why not?

"..Yeah. Sounds... Sounds like a plan. I'll..Talk to your landlord. I'll tell him about the guy, too."

" _No!_ " You shout, making everybody jump. The car swerved a bit. You bit your lip. "D-don't tell him about...about the guy..."

Annie stared at you, before glaring at the road. "Why not? I don't even know what he did to you, but it sure looks like he hit you! More than once!" She raised her voice. She wasn't yelling, but she wasn't calm, either.

"He...He told me.." _'If you even think about telling anybody, don't doubt that I will hunt you down, trap you, and use you for my own amusement.'_

"He told you what?" Annie pushed. After a second of your silence, she continued. "(Y/n), tell me what he said to you. That asshole will not get away with this. He won't! I won't stand for it! Even if I have to kick his ass myself, I will!"

_'I already know all about you, (Y/n) (L/n). Your poor mother, living with (y/d/n) as a husband? How... Pitiful.'_

"Please..." You whispered. "Please don't tell..."

She glanced at you, with what looked like guilt. She took a large breath in...And let it out. "Listen," She seemed calm again. "(Y/n). I won't tell. But that doesn't mean I'm not giving him my two-cents! Hell, it might as well be 100 dollars! I should just write a 15,000 word paper for him! Don't doubt me, I'll do it!"

You stayed silent as you eyed the bitties, Noodle and Honey glancing a the both of you, while their brothers were fast asleep on their laps.

...Cute.

"Thank you," You whisper. Your throat hurt, but you didn't dare complain.

"...No problem."

~~~~~

Eventually, you guys got home, and you moved so slowly Annie was able to open your door for you before you even got unbuckled. She grabbed the bitties (who, surprisingly, didn't snap at her this time), and gently led you inside the hotel. You were obviously tense and shaking when you got to your floor, already the echoes of his voice haunted your ears. Quickly, she got you inside. You didn't relax.

_'If I walk into your house, you will get on the bed, do you- nngh~ - understand, bitch?'_

You wanted to shower. You wanted to replace your ears. Replace your skin. Escape. Unzip. _Undress for me, slut._

You screech, the ghost of his hands on your chest making you jump away from the shadows in your bedroom. You swore you saw him, his yellow-toothed smile and his blood-shot eyes, his grimy hands reaching for you, slowly, the door locked and you...

"(Y/n)! It's okay! You're okay!" Annie shook your shoulders, trying to gain your attention.

"I..." You... "I need to get to work!" You shout suddenly, rushing into the darkness of your room, the feeling of his hands rubbing up and down your sides, on your breasts, on your...

You grab your cloths, strip yours quickly and put your work clothes on, slipping on your shoes without socks and running down the hall and out the door.

~~~~~

ANNIE'S POV~~~

I watched my best friend run out the door.

...She wasn't going to be the same. Especially for the next few weeks. I wish she would get better.

I eye the bitties who stared at the door. They've been oddly silent the past few hours since we went to the E.R. Especially the two that were usually talkative.

"Hey," I say, with a small smile. "Are you guys okay? You've been...Pretty silent."

Carrot spoke first.

"I AM JUST WORRIED FOR THE HUMAN. I HAVE ONLY KNOWN HER FOR SO LONG, BUT IT SEEMS THAT WHATEVER THAT MAN DID TO HER MADE HER SEVERELY MORE DEPRESSED... IT IS VERY WORRISOME."

"YES," Blueberry agreed with a small shake of his head. "I AGREE. ALTHOUGH I WAS ASLEEP FOR THE MOST PART OF US LIVING HERE, I FELT HER ENERGY AND HAPPINESS THROUGH MY OWN SOUL. SHE WAS QUITE A POWERFUL HUMAN, AND NOT JUST BY L.V! IN FACT, I'M PRETTY SURE SHE ONLY HAS ONE L.V, WHICH IS EXTREMELY LOW FOR A HUMAN! BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT! THE POINT IS, IS THAT THE MAN SHE SAW LAST NIGHT WAS A RUDE MAN."

"yeah, i agree with Blue," Noodle nodded. "he used t' own us. well, i say 'own,' but i mean 'held captive,' anyways, yeah. he's not the nicest."

"YES, NOT VERY NICE. HIS WAY OF PLAYING WAS NOT FUN AT ALL!"

"what we're all _trying to say_ is that we're worried." Honey jumped in. "she was normally very helpful, and even funny. now, though. since.. since him, since last night, it's pretty obvious she's different."

I was touched. "How long have you guys known her?"

"THREE DAYS, 5 HOURS, AND 23 SECONDS. 24. 25." Carrot slowly counted, his voice getting quieter.

"About a week," Honey replied.

"And... You all care this much? Why?" Usually, people would be gone. Or wouldn't give a shit.

"BECAUSE SHE SAVED US!" Blue and Carrot shouted happily.

"GASP!" Carrot stared at Blue. "SHE SAVED YOU TOO?"

..Then they started telling stories of how they were saved, Honey and Noodle occasionally correcting them on the story, and even starting their own conversation on how it really went by themselves.

I took this chance to sneak out the door, closing it as quietly as possible. Sure, they would know I was gone, but not for a little while.

Now, time to find this fucker's room.

~

I knocked on every door until an old, wrinkly guy answered with a glare. "What do you want?" He hissed.

"Hey, have you met a woman named (Y/n) lately?"

He hummed. "No, I haven't."

...Liar.

Everyone else says that they know her well. Very well. In fact, they all went into a story about how she ran into them, or helped with carrying groceries. It warms my heart to see her always making a good impression.

"Ah, well, are you Mr. Walter?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, so, a few of you now hate the abusive neighbor, huh?  
> Well, I hope you enjoy some anxiety and slight depression!!!


	15. ///Mr. Walter///

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!  
> This chapter contains descriptive scenes of violence, blood, gore, as well as torture. That is all this chapter is.  
> Again, THERE IS TORTURE.  
> And slight perverted actions.  
> Understand?  
> Awesome.  
> Enjoy the torture~!

_**WARNING** _

_**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND MAJOR ABUSE, AS WELL AS GORE AND SCREAMING. SEDUCTION IS USED.** _

_**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED THAT VIOLENCE AND ABUSE IS ALL THIS CHAPTER IS.** _

_**IF YOU DISAGREE WITH IT, PLEASE SKIP THE CHAPTER.** _

_**THANK YOU.** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Second POV~~~~_ **

"Erm, yes, yes I am. Why? Who's asking?" He cocked his head, his brown hair with a few grey ones lazily tucked in it bothered her. Was this truly the man that had changed her best friend forever? The one that surely altered her future and made her scared for probably the rest of her life? Was this really the man that had _hurt her best friend?_

As a mother of plenty of children, Annie had more than enough protectiveness to go around. A lot of it was towards her friend, and it only grew as time went on. Annie was by far too over-protective. She is not afraid to admit this. Honestly, she is still waiting patiently for the _coward_ who _embarrassed_ and _broke her **sister's** **heart**_ to magically show up so he can be _put in the fucking hospital f **o** r **the rest of his pathetic life.**_

"Oh, may I come in?" She cooed with fake kindness, ignoring his question. Her eyes held fire you could only see in your nightmares. Out of her small friend group, she was the scariest. All of her friends had said so. No, she may not be the 'leader,' and she is a follower, but she is also the protector. She doesn't let anyone get away with anything.

She also knows that her friends keep the people's names to themselves because they don't want to have to see Annie in jail for the third time now.

Yes, she had harmed people who has hurt her friends to the point where she has ended up in jail. She's, oddly enough, proud of that fact, and she wears the title honorably, despite all the disgust she receives and all the jobs that turn her down.

"Who are you?" The _pathetic_ _excuse for a man_ asked with a firmness that she almost laughed at.

She felt her expression change, but she couldn't tell what it was, but it obviously made the man take a small shuffle back. She remembers the day she realized how scary she could actually be- a friend of her father's was asking her name, so she gave it easily. Then, he asked Annie's _sister's_ name. At the time, she was with her friends. She blacked out when he asked, but she could remember that he was making the excuse that he couldn't remember her name. From what her friends told her, she stood as tall as she could, took a step forward (and they said the man took a clear step back), and asked him in the scariest voice they've heard in the three years of knowing her, a simple word. _'why?'_ They said she asked. They told Annie that the man took a step backwards again when she asked him, her voice deeper, intimidating. The thought of _anyone_ messing with her sister made her ready to fight. Her sister was already taken advantage of before she was even able to walk- she would make sure that it never, _ever_ happened again.

" ** _Your worst fucking nightmare,_** " She growled, shoving past him, gripping his shirt and throwing him on the ground, shutting the door with a gentle 'click.' He grunted, staring up at her with surprise and confusion.

She needed to take him elsewhere. She couldn't have the neighbors hear h _i_ s _completely satisfying scream, as he did with her best friend._

**_He messed with the wrong fucking person._ **

**_And she could actually do something about it._ **

She couldn't remember how she got his name out of (Y/n). But she did, and that obviously meant that (Y/n) either wanted her to.. _take care of him,_ or (Y/n) simply forgot what Annie was capable of. Annie would _gladly_ go to jail for whatever this _disgusting man_ did to her.

Her mind went blank except for the obvious things her demons _cried and begged for her to do._ Quickly she stole a glance out the window nearby the one-room apartment. Nowhere that was abandoned or farther away from anyone else that she would've liked. Was she forced to take him to the woods?

What a waste of gas, but she would do it. "Your coming with me," She demanded, looming over him as she stood tall. Oh, she loved this. She _adored_ this. She had major anger problems, and what better way to let it out then to defend her loved ones?

"W-what? No! Who the hell are you!? What are you-Mm!" He cried out. She slapped a hand over his mouth, keeping him as quiet as possible. She needed him asleep, fast. He obviously wouldn't cooperate unless she inflicted pain, and she didn't want 911 to be called because they heard his _delicious_ _screams~_

 

No, she couldn't have that now, could she?

His apartment was almost bare. She was almost positive he had a phone in his pocket, he could easily dial someone. First course of action was to make sure that A: he couldn't contact anyone. And B: He couldn't scream for anyone. He needed to be quiet and motionless.

She eyed him down as he tried to yank her hand off. One on his mouth, the other pushing his head into it so he couldn't pull away. There were no obvious bulges in his pockets, that means that the phone was either in his back pockets and she would have to blindly grab (She cringed at the very thought of touching his pathetic ass) or she would have to tie his hands.

Aha! A rope and a gag. That'll for sure keep him quiet, and he didn't seem flexible enough to even try to get his phone with his feet.

Annie glanced around once more, looking for something she could use as rope.

Taking a deep breath when she didn't find anything, this man was obviously going to get the wrong idea. What if he's turned on by the wrong idea, then he just completely accepts it?

Disgusting.

But Annie needed to do this.

One hand let go of his head and the one on his mouth pushed his head to the ground. She swung a leg over his torso, her knees keeping her a couple inches from sitting on him. With some struggle, she started taking off her belt. The man saw, and a blush rose to his face. One would've rose to hers, too, but the thought of seeing him helpless and tied up kept her mind on track. Yes, this sounded extremely sexual, but she could think of so many painful things she could do to him once he was helpless..~

Just as she expected, and as disgusted as she was, she felt a small lump pushing against her south part, and she internally gagged. Of course this sicko would think like that. Of course he would.

Almost instantly, as if he thought correctly, his hands still held hers, but they stopped struggling. They started to rub her hand.

She shuddered.

His hard-on got even more hard. She felt disgusted as she slipped the belt off. "Put your hands together," She demanded. Maybe she could use his dirty mind to her advantage.

He obeyed.

Oh yes. Yes she could use this to her advantage.

"You're not going to scream, now, are you~?" She cooed as she leaned down, being extra sure to discreetly pull her shirt down just enough for his eyes to catch a glimpse of her bust. He nodded with half-lidded eyes glued to the show.

Slowly, she removed her hand, grabbing the two of his and putting them together.

"Ya'know.." He cooed softly, staring at her slightly revealed breasts to keep him occupied. "You could've just said you wanted this~ I wouldn't have yelled at ya, ya know~ you're a beautiful woman, y'know that~?"

She chuckles as she finishes tying his hands together. After a sharp tug that gained a groan from him to make sure he couldn't get out, she leaned down to his ear. She felt him get harder.

Fucking gross.

She whispered in his ear. "You know," She breathed for a moment. "I'm not here for that~"

This seemed to confuse him.

"Huh?" He asked dumbly as she sat back up.

"I'm not here for your fucking dick, asshole," She repeated more clearly. "Now, sit up. " She got off of him, standing. He listened, still obviously confused.

She grabbed his arm and yanked him up with a grunt from him. His face was flush and there was an obvious bulge in the front of his pants. She rolled her eyes and dragged him along as she looked for a gag.

After finding a rag in the bathroom, she shoved it so far in his mouth that he couldn't move his tongue to get it out. He could with time, so she needed to get him out fast. It was night- everyone should be asleep. Or, going to sleep.

Wait, what time was it?

It didn't matter. All she needed to do was to get him in the car, then she could do whatever the fuck she wanted.

~~~~

Finally. He managed to break free of his confusion and struggled the whole way to the car, but she finally got him in, and buckled him in. After starting the car, she drove and drove until she hit a dead end, then she drove some more until she nearly hit a tree.

She unbuckled, opening her door and going around the car to open his and drag him out. She pulled him by his collar- which ripped as he landed with a 'thud' on the ground. He groaned painfully, bruises surely forming on his weak body. She stared at his hands- the hands that forever _harmed her best friend._

She should remove them. Preferably the wandering fingers- one. By. One.

Quickly, she removed the chair she stuffed in the trunk- it barely fit. She dragged it out and tied it to a tree, before hauling the brat of a man and tied him to the chair, his hands being untied before re-tied onto the arms of the chair. After that, she tied his legs to the front legs of the chair, and tied his torso around the body of the chair. So pathetic.

She clicked her tongue in disappointment, circling the tree which held the stupid excuse for a man. Not even a man, she thought.

A boy.

She circled to his front and leaned down, her nails digging into his forearms as she could almost smell his rotting breath from lack of brushing his teeth.

"Tell me," She whispered. "What did you do to a young woman named (Y/n)?"

He stared into her striking green eyes. Annie loved, _adored_ the terrified look he fed her.

"I...I didn't-"

She suddenly grabbed his face, right at his chin, squeezing painfully hard. He let out a muffled grunt as he tried his best to build back up his walls and glare at her. His stubble scratched at her hand, but she ignored it.

" ** _Don't fucking lie to me, asshole._** "

The squeezing continued, and the man didn't think she could squeeze any harder.

She did. Her nails dug into his skin as she leaned closer.

_"What the fuck did you do to her?"_

Her voice was deadly calm, yet eerie and terrifying. Deathly.

"I---!" He couldn't answer. It was embarrassing. Surely, she would beat him more if he told the truth, yet he was positive that if she would to figure out if he lied, either way it would be worse.

"She is the goddamn hospital right fucking now, sobbing herself to sleep because of something that _you_ fucking did! I will know, and either way, you will regret ever fucking _looking at her._ "

He didn't regret it- she felt fucking _good._ The way she fucking _moaned_ and _begged for him to stop.._

She punched him in the gut, earning a grunt from him.

" _Answer me!"_ She yelled, raising her fist again.

"I-I raped her!" He suddenly blurted, cringing away from her fist.

The girl suddenly froze, staring wide-eyed at him.

 

  _ **Annie's POV~~~  
**_

"I- I raped her!"

.... _what?_

 

 ..He...

**_WHAT?!_ **

She stood straight, unable to even _think_ about what punishment would actually be an appropriate way to teach him _who the hell he just fucking messed with._

Any move towards her loved ones, any of them, and it was a move against her. You mess up, you will automatically get messed up. Annie knows that she is terrifying- she uses it to her advantage. She knows that if you want to protect someone who hurt her friends or loved ones, you don't give away any details or names. All her friends knew that if you wanted mercy on the abuser, you don't describe them, and Annie only pushes and pushes for details if they truly messed up her friend. Which he did to (Y/n). Leaving him be was not an option.

She didn't know how to handle this- torture was obviously in order, but should she let him live? Or should he die for his crimes? Turning him in to the police was absolutely useless-it was just keeping him from her. Protecting him- and he wouldn't fucking learn his damn lesson- no way he would. It was just helping him- helping him escape his crimes for a long-ass time when he should be fucking _suffering for what he has done._

But how was he suppose to pay? Painfully, yes, but should she let him live his pathetic life and go to him when she is angry or frustrated? Or should she end his life, which wasn't at all enough punishment for what he has done?

Or, should she simply kill him without any hesitation? Maybe just keep him for torturing? She knew she was going to be _pissed_ for a long fucking time now that she's figured out why her best friend is..is.. _She's fucking scarred._

 **And he was the** reason.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahehehe....Yeah, torture.  
> ...Never knew I'd be so good at it, huh~?  
> PLEASE VOTE!!  
> Type 'A' in the comments if you want him as a torture device when Annie is angry.  
> 'B' if you want to simply end his suffering, no pain.  
> 'C' if she tortures him and then kills him.  
> 'D' if you have a different idea, then please explain it.  
> What will she do~?


	16. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are so worried for you. They do all they can to help.

Had you woken up anywhere else, you probably would've had a panic attack.

Hell, you were already close to having one.

But seeing the familiar ceiling of your living room calmed you down immediately. 

But, oddly enough, you can't remember all of yesterday. Or, whenever it had been. How long have you been out?

"You're awake," a voice, male, said. You immediately jumped into a sitting position. 

Did he sneak in? Did he do something? Did he bring you here?! What had he done?!

"Woah woah woah," the voice, strangely soft, considering you remember his voice to be rough and nasaly, said.

You glance over to where the voice had come from and instantly relaxed when you found Honey there, unharmed. You caught the worried look in his eye before he suddenly morphed his face into a soft smile. "You okay there, hun?"

 _'Hun?'_ You thought with a raise of your eyebrow. You decided to ignore it.

"...I think so," you mumble, the full feeling of your body still in the clouds. "...Where is everyone?" You ask while you glanced around, noticing the silence for the first time.

"Sleepin'." He grumbled with a yawn, rubbing his socket. "Its three a.m, sweetheart,"

Again with the names. You won't say anything, though.

"Oh," you start to whisper. "Why are you up, then?"

He glanced at you for a moment, and you could've sworn there was a flash of orange on his cheeks. "If you where awake, I didn't want ya to be scared."

You smile before softly chuckling, eyeing his slumped, sleepy form. "You should hit the hay," you try to reach your hands slowly to him, ready to cup him and being him to his temporary bed. Hopefully you'll be able to make an actual bedroom for them; perhaps under your own bed in your room.

"Nah, it's alright. Why don't we get you to bed? You gotta sleep more than me, anyways."

You frown, retracting your hands. "You have to sleep just as much as me," you debate. "Besides. How long have you been awake?"

He seems to think it over, trying to remember. "Uh....43 hours, give-or-take?"

You lightly suck in air, surprised. "Seriously?!" You scold quietly. He winced as you did so. "Honey, that's not okay! You need to sleep! Come on, lets go to bed. You can sleep with me."

You reach for him, he flinches, but doesn't fight you when you cup him in your hand. He holds on to your curled fingers as he gets comfortable.

The house was quiet and the stars were out, as you saw from the window to your balcony. You were positive it was cold outside, and you didn't even hesitate to walk right past the closed glass doors.

You gently open the door to your room, the closed-in box being darker than the living room because the curtains were drawn. 

You slowly stalk to your bed, reaching down for the covers as slowly as you could, but what your hand had gently tapped was not blankets.

You squinted, trying to get your eyes to adjust to the dark room. Honey glanced at you with a single question you could clearly see-  _Why did you stop?_

Soon, after what felt like hours of standing there, your stubborn eyes adjusted.

There, beside the hand that touched the unfamiliar sensation, was Blue, sleeping soundly with Carrot and Noodle close by. 

A smile spread across your face as you lowered your hand to let Honey climb off, but he was asleep as well, his neck twisted at an awkward angle, so you slowly lifted him and placed him beside his brother. A soft look adorned your face as you saw no room for yourself among them. They were slightly spread out and you would be forced to move them if you decided to get in the bed.

Of course, you could sleep by the foot of the bed, but that would be uncomfortable, cold, and if you were to get under the blankets, or not, you werent sure if your sleeping body would understand that you couldn't move because of the fragile beings clinging to your sheets and pillows.

So, you slowly and quietly walked over to your closet and got out a spare blanket, taking the folded fuzz in your hands and exiting the room. 

You walked towards the couch when you remembered an important detail;

Where was Annie?

 

 

~~~~~~

**_WARNING_ **

**_THIS PART OF THE CHAPTER CONTAINS DESCRIPTIONS OF ABUSE AND RAPE._**

**_READ AT YOUR OWN RISK._ **

 

 

It was around two a.m, and Annie had been having fun with her latest project. Of course there were little things that she had found out during her testing, like sweet-spots, tender spots, or broken things. Granted she was the one who broke them, she took note non-the-less.

Mr. Walter.

He was a disgusting pervert who didn't take no as an answer.

Now, he is a coward who begs and pleads for his punishment to end, trying to bribe the Godess of Pain with empty promises and money.

She didnt want money.

She didn't need promises.

She had went to her home hours away, leaving him tied up to go get some.... _Toys_ for her to play with. She had never needed these before, but after seeing multiple murder shows, she couldn't help herself.

What?

The Godess was a physco. But, however, she  _did_ give  _everyone_ either one chance to prove that they are good people to her and her chosen family, or two, if the problem was either A: small and easily fixable, or B: an accident and they were begging for forgiveness from the beginning. 

Yet with something as big as this from someone she would originally give a chance to? A stranger?

Someone she didn't even know had harmed and forced her chosen sister into something you can't apologize for.

Annie has had a rough childhood, and she knows what its like to be in (Y/n)'s position. She regrets not having killed the fucker ten years ago when she saw him again. 

She wasnt going to make the same mistake.

There the prisoner sat, tied to the chair, bleeding, bruised and his fingers broken one by one. She would've broken his toes, but she couldn't force herself to see the disgusting things that tends to be called feet.

She had moved him to an abandoned warehouse that was in the middle of nowhere.

Now, she liked his screams, but they were painful when they bounced off the walls. Already she had torn feelings whether or not she should go back to the forest to get rid of the ear-piercing sound.

She decided against it.

She circled him once more, glaring down on him. The old man was too weak to put up a fight. She was even surprised he could breathe now.

She had broken his fingers, used him as a punching bag, and used a knife to carve into his head. Of course it wasnt to his skull- no, she wanted him alive. Just deep enough to make him bleed and feel the pain 10x more than he had given Annie's best friend.

She wasn't sure if that was possible.

It had been an hour, and her phone started ringing. The sound hurt her ears when it bounced off the walls. She checked it and frowned. She didn't need this right now.

She showed the screen of (Y/n)'s face to the 'victim.'

"See her?" Annie hissed. She shoved the phone by his eyes. He groaned in pain from the bright light suddenly in his face. She didn't care. "She's the girl you hurt. The girl that you scarred. The girl that you broke. You hurting her is the reason you're here."

Before the call went to voicemail, she quickly whispered in his ear.  _"You say a thing while I speak with her, you will be in more fucking pain, do you understand me?"_

He quickly nodded, obeying her.

She answered the call.

"Hey," she said with a lightness to her tone. Walter was majorly surprised how she could go from 'threats to death' to 'oh hey bestie' in a matter of seconds.

"Hows it going?" Annie asked.

"Fine," You whispered. "Where are you?"

Annie sighed. "(Y/n). You know I'm a grown woman, right?"

You mumble something under your breath that Annie can't hear. "Yeah, I know," you say into the speaker. "I'm just worried. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the Godess says. "Thanks for worrying about me, but there's some stuff I need to do before I come back. Cloie said that the kids are acting up again, so I had to drive home real quick." She lies.

"Oh," you sounded disappointed. "Are you coming back?"

"Of course!" The woman says instantly. "I would at least have to say goodbye! But, hey, Cloie, JJ's in the trash again!" Annie fake-called. Just low enough where the echo of the large metal box didnt catch the sound. "Hey, listen, I gotta go. Lilith is yelling at Kaitie again. Ill see ya tomorrow. Maybe Tuesday. But I'll be back soon!"

"Okay!" You say quickly. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Annie hangs up.

Annie turns to the beat up man.

"I think its time you and me have some more fun, don't you think?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mr. Walter gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay. I just wanna know how old you think I am.  
> Can any of you guess my age?


	17. Let It Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She'll do something good for him.  
> She does something bad for her.

_(Y/n)'s POV~~_

After sleeping on the couch, the forgotten alarm of your job had woken you up immediately. You had forgotten about the thing you so desperately needed to do so you all don't go hungry. 

You sigh as you tap the 'stop' button, groaning and struggling to keep your eyes open at five in the morning. You lift your heavy arms and rub your eyes, so tempted to give into the harshly tugging sleep that had you by the throat. 

You forced yourself to throw the covers off your body, making a shiver run up your spine. You eventually swing your legs off the couch after forcing yourself out of dozing. You go do your business in the bathroom, washing your hands and going to go see what you could do to make breakfast. There wasn't much there, so you ended up making some toast and cutting it into fours for the little guys, and left a note for Annie (wherever she was right now) that she could raid your fridge for anything that was edible. You had a banana before slipping on some shoes and dashing out the door, almost running past that haunting the door that had scarred you for (probably) the rest of your life.

~~~~~~

 

_Annie's POV~~~_

I sighed, eyeing the half-awake man that sat limp in the chair in front of me. The guilt had started eating at me, just what had I done? I was doing it in the heat of the moment, I wasn't thinking straight. I wanted to sob and question myself until next year, but in order not to seem weak in front of the the man who I abused so harshly, I stood up from my crouching position and crossed my arms.

"I have a proposal," I say suddenly, and he barely even looked up.

"Mm...?" I didn't expect him to even answer me, but a groan was better than nothing.

"I'll let you free if you tell nobody what happened. I'll take you to the hospital and say I found you in the woods. You'll tell everyone you were attacked, mugged and abused. Which, I suppose, is mostly true. I'll pay for your hospital fees, and I'll give you information to send the bills too. And don't track the address down- it won't be my real one. How's that sound?"

He, after a long moment of silence, looked up at me. "..Why..?" He barely managed to hiss out.

"Because you're no longer fun to me," I lied easily, waving my hand.

...Nobody said a thing.

"...Deal or no deal?" I ask again.

He studied me with his one good eye. The other was purple and swollen.

"..Deal.."

I nodded and started to untie him, no hesitation in my movements because he was too weak to even walk away from me.

"Good. Now, I'm gonna carry you to the back of my car." I say as I start to pick him up.

Everything else went according to plan, and he didn't even look as if he was bluffing when he told the made-up story, going so far as to describe what the 'five men' did to him.

I rolled my eyes, wrote some numbers and words on a stray piece of paper and slipped it under his hand when the nurse and doctor weren't looking as they wheeled him away to the E.R.

 

~~~~~~~~(Y/N)'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After work I came home later in the afternoon to see Annie there, along with all four bitties up.

"Oh! Good morning!" You greet happily, slipping off your shoes as you close the door.

"(Y/n)," Annie seemed to sign in relief, coming up to you and hugging you tight. "I'm so glad you're okay. But you do seem a little too...cheerful for what happened," she whispered so the others didn't hear.

"...I...don't want to think about it," you admit.

She nods and backs away respectfully. "Well, I already told the boys; I'm treating you all for dinner tonight!"

You sigh, but you couldn't hold back your relieved smile. "Really? You don't have to-"

"(Y/n)," surprisingly, Honey spoke up, appearing on the couch in the spot closest to you. "Let her, yeah? You deserve a break. C'mon, she was really excited fer doin' this."

You smile, patting his head with your finger. "...okay."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Soon enough, you all went to a fancy restaurant that you were sure was out of Annie's price range. You ignored it- you were suppose to let her care for this stuff right now.

Soon enough, a waiter came up and asked for the name that you saved your seat under. "Bitties," Annie says easily. The waiter glanced at your shoulders, which held the boys on each one. You ignored the flash of what you assumed to be disgust.

 The waiter led you to a booth in the back, and on the table was a small note that said 'Bitties.' You sat down and allowed the others to jump on your hand so you could lead them to the table. They hopped down.

 

"Are you ready to order your drinks? We have smaller glasses for your friends as well."

 

Immediately you realized it wasn't a look a disgust; it was a look of surprise. How stupid of you, always assuming the worst in people.

 

"I'd like a (drink), please," you request. 

 

"Pepsi," Annie smiles at the waiter. The four boys looked confused. 

 

"They'll all take-" you begin, but hesitated.

 

"Pepsi," Annie saved you from minutes of thinking of what they'd want. "They'll all take a Pepsi. Thank you."

 

The waiter boss and walks off. As soon as their out of sight, you turn to Annie. "You found a bitty-friendly place? How?"

 

The boys glanced up, curious as well. "YES, I TOO WOULD LIKE TO KNOW. I KNOW THERE ARENT TOO MANY BITTY-FRIENDLY PLACES, ESPECIALLY NOT THIS NICE." Blue raised his eyebrow. Bone brow? Whatever.

"I just researched a little. If I'm treating you all, how could I not find somewhere nice?"

 

You hum. "..I suppose. Thank you, by the way." The boys followed suit and thanked the lady for bringing them there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all didn't think I'd kill the old bastard, did you? Even if all of you I wanted it, I'm not that mean.


	18. Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And, she takes her leave. Finally.

"Well," Annie says a couple hours after the dinner, as you all were relaxing on the couch. Credits to a movie and calm music was playing in the background. "I think Imma go, now." She says, huffing as she gets up.

"What? Already?" You immediately jump up along with her, watching as she packs the few things she brought.

"Yeah," She sends a smile your way. "I think I've been interfering on your life enough for now. You go do what you do- have fun! Party! Do whatever! I'll see you later." She says, smiling as she gently sets something on the counter and leaves the apartment, closing the door behind you. You didn't hesitate to jump up to see what she left. You knew already, but that didn't make you any less excited.

 

F-four _hundred dollars?_

 

You stare at the door and wonder if you should give it back. This was the most she's ever given you- how much would this even cover? Oh wow, you could fill the fridge and pay off the rent for the next two month _and_ buy supplies to make the boys' beds and bedroom! You smile wide, turning to face the others.

"Who wants to go shopping for supplies to make your guys' bedroom tomorrow after work?"

"SHOPPING FOR A BEDROOM? WHERE WOULD IT BE?" Blue asked with a tilt of his head.

"If you guys were okay with it, it would be under my bed so I wouldn't be an intrusion, plus that means I can always keep an eye on you if something ever happens in the middle of the night!"

"OH MY," Carrot hummed. "THAT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA! I LOVE IT! CAN WE GO NOW? I'M SO EXCITED! I WANT A BED SHAPED LIKE A CAR! A RED CAR. IT HAS TO BE A RED ONE." He seemed more excited, but it was already seven, and dark out.

"Sorry, Carrot, but we have to go tomorrow after work. It's too late tonight, but I'll totally let you guys plan out where who's going to sleep under my bed until bedtime! How's that sound?"

"LIKE A WONDERFUL IDEA! DO YOU NOT HAVE ANYTHING UNDER YOUR BED, MISS (Y/N)?" Carrot asked, rolling on the balls of his feet.

"Oh, no. I don't own much, so there's really nothing to store. But please be aware of spider webs and stuff! I can't remember the last time I cleaned under there..." You shrug, smiling. "Anyways, are you guys hungry? Annie left enough left overs for dinner tonight."

"I'M HUNGRY!" Blue raised his hand high, to which you only smiled to, looking at the others. Noodle and Honey have been very.. quiet.

"What about you guys? Are you hungry?" You ask, trying to push them into some sort of conversation.

Noodle shrugged. "Sure."

Honey nodded, "Yeah."

Okay, something was wrong. One-word answers? Staying silent during these conversations? Had Annie said something to them? If she threatened them you would kill her- that's not her place! Even if it isn't, if she just broke your bitties _and_ roommates, you would never forgive her.

Quick- think of something! Oh, right, yes, they could never ignore their brothers!

"Blue, Carrot, why don't you help me in the kitchen tonight?" You knew how much they loved cooking, and if you were able to persuade the other two, they could figure out what's going on and fix it.

They gasped, teleporting to your shoulders. You chuckled at the up-beat response. "Come, let's go heat up some leftovers," You offer with a smile.

"THANK YOU, MISS (Y/N)!" Blue said, nearly bouncing in his place on your shoulder.

You chuckled, entering the kitchen and letting them on your hand so you could put them on the counter instead. "So, what do you guys want to eat?"

"THE LEFTOVERS, IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND," Carrot requested politely.

"Of course," You nod and smile, opening the fridge. "..Actually, I wanted to ask you guys some questions..."

 

 

**_Noodle's POV~_ **

To be honest, Noodle was waiting for the moment you decided to kick them out. How long would it be? A week, a month, or a year when they had gotten attached already? Would you eventually get tired and just leave them on the street like so many before had? Where you going to just drop them off?

He had talked to Honey a bit and heard the story of how she found them. Swimming for their lives, one past out, and Honey was struggling to even move his arms. You had been there and scooped them up, and you took them in. Of course you had someone come in and check up on Blue, which was terrifying for Honey because he thought you were giving him and his unconscious brother away to someone he didn't even know. Of course he didn't know you either, but you had saved them, so that had to count for something.

Once you took Carrot and Blue into the kitchen, Noodle was quick to turn to Honey. Even if they weren't _particularly_ fond of each other, they could put aside their differences and work together.

"..What do you think?" Honey asked him, stuffing his hands in his run-down hoodie pockets. That was another thing- why had you not thought about buying them beds until now? Where they not that important to you, or were you just excited for having new playthings?

"...I don't know," Noodle finally said, glancing towards the kitchen where you were talking and re-heating some food with their brothers. "She seems nice, but..."

"So does everyone," Honey completed his thought. "..If she was just using us as playthings or for a little joy, why would she take us in and not buy new ones?" It made Noodle sick the way Honey talked about bitties like toys or chairs or something replaceable. Although, to humans, he supposed that Honey was correct.

"Because she wants to put on this front that she means no harm?" Noodle suggested, keeping an eye on you and the way you talked. Where you giving off hostile body language? How were you looking at their brothers? Were you cautious when you brought something hot near them? Were you aware of where they were so you didn't accidentally hurt them?

"No clue," Honey mumbled, doing the same as him. Keeping an eye on you.

"What do you suppose we do? She barely can afford food for herself. She leeched off of Annie, that freak." Noodle hissed. He knew what she did. That psychotic bitch- how could she lie to someone's face and feel no guilt after what she had done to that man? Granted he understood why, but how could someone so nice-looking and sweet-acting be capable of something so..sick?

As soon as he had told Honey, they immediately backed off, and kept their brothers away too. Who knew- maybe she was a murderer. But why was she so nice to you, then? Did you know what she did and simply just played dumb, or did you truly not know what she had done? Noodle wondered if there were any more bad people like that in your life. Did your cousin kill ten others and got sent to jail and you didn't know? Did your dad beat someone and you simply turned a blind eye? There were questions to be answered, but right now, the only thing that Honey and Noodle should be worried about would be their brothers. If something happened, how easily could they escape?

Another question was, if you knew what Annie did, where you the same? Where you murderous?

Speaking of being sick and nasty, how could you just bounce back after a single episode and a hospital visit? You smiled like it never happened, and you acting fine. How could you not be...breaking down every ten minutes after what had happened?

...He didn't know. And he hates to admit that he's somewhat worried about your health, but why is he worried? You could be a murderer, or you could starve them. Hell, you barely had enough food for yourself! How where you still able to keep all four of them fed, even if they didn't take as much as a normal human?

And hadn't you mentioned more bitties down the road? How would you afford that? Then again, when he woke up in the middle of the night because of the nightmares, you're gone. You're never on the couch, either, so where had you been going? How had you been able to keep them all this long with the electricity and water still working while you complain about the bills?

Had you been doing something illegal? Stealing? Robbing? Selling drugs? You must be doing something, but Noodle just couldn't figure out what. When he did realize that you were out of bed and not even in the house, he was too tired to try and find you.

...What had you been doing in the middle of the nights?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
